Slash And Destroy - Mi Versión
by Kurone
Summary: En esta versión quise poner a un Spike no malo, si no como una gran mascota... la cual se pierde.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Genero: Comedia, Persecución, Acción.

Resumen: En esta versión quise poner a un Spike no malo, si no como una gran mascota... la cual se pierde.

Nota: Me saltare un poco el principio porque mi ingles no es bueno y no quiero equivocarme con los diálogos originales, aparte de que cambie unos diálogos por comodidad propia.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya Voy! - dijo aun enojado Raphael saliendo de su cuarto atrás de Mikey en un gran azote de puerta y haciendo que el mutageno cayera al suelo y se esparciera bajo la mirada de Spike

- "¿Que es eso?" - se pregunto la inocente tortuga mientras veía el mutageno esparcirse por el suelo - "Es verde… ¿Sera lechuga?" - se pregunto mientras bajaba hacia el suelo y se acercaba al espeso liquido verde - "No parece lechuga… pero la lechuga es verde… ¡Debe ser lechuga!" - se dijo con hambre y empezando a comer el mutageno - "¿Mmm? Esto no sabe tan bien… oh bueno" - siguió comiendo y se fue adentrando mas al mutageno - "Mmm… ¿Que pasa?" - se empezó a sentir mal y a retorcerse - "Ugg… creo que estaba en mal estado" - se empezó a retorcer y a crecer y sin querer rompió el foco que alumbraba la habitación quedando en casi total oscuridad, guiado por la poca luz que daba el mutageno se alejo de el - "Creo que eso no era comida" - se dijo cansado y un poco adolorido por la mutación, volteo a su derecha y vio las cobijas de la cama de Raphael - "¿Eso será comida?" - se acerco a las cobijas.

Raphael entra a su habitación dándole un golpe a su puerta.

- ¡¿Tengo una mala actitud?! ¡Yo soy el malo! Ellos solo no lo entienden, nada podría ir peor - dijo cuando trata de prender la luz y se da cuenta de que su foco se fundió, dio un sonoro suspiro y al voltear vio el brillante mutageno tirado en el suelo - ¿Q-que paso? Donnie se va a enojar por esto - dijo viendo el mutageno pero un sonido en la oscuridad de su cuarto lo distrajo - ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! - pregunto tomando su sai's en mano, forzó la vista pero solo pudo ver un gran bulto alado de su cama junto con un sonido extraño - ¡Sal! ¡Ahora! - dijo amenazante y el sonido se detuvo por un momento pero regreso mientras salía una enorme tortuga mutada de la oscuridad mientras mordía las sabanas de la cama - ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Quien eres tu? - la gran tortuga solo lo vio con una sonrisa y ojos calmados mientras seguía mordiendo la sabanas - ¿Spike? - la tortuga lo siguió viendo - ¿El mutageno se vertió enzima de ti? - se quedo unos minutos viendo a Spike atentamente - ¡Oh no! ¡Esto Esta Mal! ¡¿Que voy a hacer!? - empezó a caminar de lado a lado - No, No, No, ¡No te puedo esconder! ¡Si te escondo todo será peor cuando te encuentren! y si les digo, no se como reaccionen y podrían… Deja de morder las cobijas - dijo acercándose a Spike y quitandole las sabanas de la boca - puedes hablar - Spike solo se le quedo mirando - supongo que no - puso su mano enzima de la cabeza de Spike y este respondió con una sonrisa - supongo que sigues siendo una mascota - le rasco la cabeza y sonrió al pensar que Spike no cambio, un toquido en la puerta lo asusto y se acerco a eya - no hagas ruido - le susurro a Spike, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Leo.

- Tenemos una Misión de mutajeno, te necesito en la sala.

- Bien umm… tengo un pequeño problema, vallan sin mi.

- ¡Bien! Porque no creas que te íbamos a esperar - dijo y Raphael le cerro la puerta en la cara.

- Ok, tengo algo de tiempo, necesito un plan y- ¡Que no te comas las sabanas! - dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le quitaba las sabanas de la boca, debes de tener hambre… lechuga? - Spike lo vio con ojos brillantes - supongo que si, espera aquí - salió de la habitación no sin antes verificar que sus hermanos se habían ido, fue al refrigerador y tomo todas las lechugas que había, que solo eran tres, cuando las saco y cerro la puerta se encontró con Splinter mirándolo Fijamente - ¿Se-Sensei!? - casi se le caen las lechugas de las manos.

- Raphael ¿Donde están tus hermanos? - dijo mientras miraba a los lados tratando de encontrarlos con la vista.

- Ellos tuvieron una misión - respondió con nerviosismo tratando de salir de la cocina "discretamente".

- ¿Y tu no fuiste con ellos? - dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Me surgió algo y no pude - dijo aun nervioso.

- ¿A donde llevas todo esas lechugas? - dijo viendo las grandes lechugas.

- Es que… Spike tiene hambre - dijo aun mas nervioso y sonriendo.

- ¿No crees que es mucho para Spike? - dijo viendo las lechugas con cierto sarcasmo.

- Tiene mucha hambre - respondió con una sonrisa aun mas nerviosa, Splinter lo vio a los ojos un momento pero soltó su mirada - bueno, estaré meditando en el dojo, no hagas mucho ruido haciendo… lo que sea que estés haciendo - dijo saliendo de la cocina, Raphael dio un gran suspiro de alivio y regreso a su cuarto, se sorprendió enormemente cuando no encontró a Spike ahí adentro.

- ¿¡Spike!? - soltó las lechugas - ¿Spike? ¿A donde fuiste? - empezó a buscar desesperadamente a Spike por toda la casa y descubrió que no estaba adentro, se empezó a asustar a medida que pasaban los segundos - "Donde podrá estar… tal vez…" - se le quedo mirando a la salida y se asusto inmediatamente - "¡Oh NONONONO! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL! ¡MUY MAL! - pensó alterado mientras tomaba sus sai's y una cuerda si era necesario, empezó a correr rogando por encontrar a Spike - ¿¡Spike?! ¿¡Donde Estas?! ¡¿Spike?! - grito mientras corría veloz mente, pasaron los minutos y se empezó a alterar - ¡Oh No! ¡Le tendré que pedir ayuda a los chicos! - dijo mientras corría a un hoyo de alcantarillado y se apuraba a buscar a sus hermanos.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Mientras tanto en otro lugar :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Una gran tortuga estaba caminando por las alcantarillas siguiendo a su nariz, tenia demasiada hambre y tan pronto Raphael salió de la habitación capto un olor hipnotizante para el, camino unos minutos hasta que su olfato le indico salir por hoyo de alcantarillado, salió sin ver si había gente o no, pero por suerte no había, siguió a su nariz un poco mas y en un callejón con una puerta al costado y un par de luces tenues pudo ver una pila de cajas llenas de verduras en ellas, con la inocencia de una mascota y un hoyo en el estomago, empezó a comer descaradamente.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Las tres tortugas restantes encontraban el mutageno.

- Después de todo no necesitábamos la ayuda de Raph - dijo Leo feliz pero vio a Raphael acercándose veloz mente - Ya encontramos el mutageno, así que realmente no era necesario que vinieras - dijo mientras preparaba una cuerda.

- S… Spike… el - dijo pero le costaba respirar por el cansancio.

- Le paso algo a Spike? - pregunto algo preocupado Donatello y los demás también pusieron expresiones de preocupación.

- Si… El… - trato de decir pero el aire le faltaba.

- Tranquilo hermano, respira profundo - Le dijo Mikey poniendo su mano en su hombro, Raphael respiro profundo y lo soltó.

- El ingirió mutageno - los 3 hermanos se sorprendieron - es muy grande y no se donde esta, desapareció cuando fui por comida.

- Entiendo, primero por el mutageno y después por Spike - cuando regreso la vista al mutageno este estaba siendo llevado por un chico en motocicleta – Oh… no, Nuevo plan, Mikey, Donnie, Vallan con Raph a buscar a Spike, Yo iré por el mutageno - los cuatro se separaron y cada quien busco lo que le tocaba.

- Y… Como es Spike Ahora? - Pregunto Mikey mientras corría alado de Raphael.

- Bueno… es color turquesa oscuro y con muchas espinas en el caparazón - dijo recordando su aspecto - Y muy grande.

- ¡Wow! Cambio mucho, no debe de ser difícil de encontrar - vieron apurados a todas partes esperando que apareciera una señal de Spike, Era una Tortuga gigante, debería de destacar en algún momento, el tiempo pasaba y la angustia creció en la tortuga mas temperamental.

- Tal vez no a salido de la alcantarilla - especulo Donnie.

- Relájate hermano - le puso una mano en el hombro de Raphael el cual estaba muy nervioso

- Que me relaje?! Que me relaje?! - estaba en fase histérica - Spike mutado esta en quien sabe donde ¿Y quieres que me relaje? ¿¡Que tal si unos humanos lo ven?! O peor aun ¡El Krang! ¡No me lo perdonaría! - ya no savia que hacer de la preocupación.

- Hermano, Hermano, Tranquilo, seguro que lo encontramos, solo es cuestión de tiempo - trato de relajarlo Mikey.

- Hablando de tiempo ¿porque Leonardo tarda tanto?

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: En Otro Lugar :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

- Hola Sr. Tortuga - le dijo una inocente niña a la enorme tortuga que había entrado y pateado su tasa de té - quiere un poco de Té?

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Regresando con las 3 Tortugas :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

- Oh bueno, no es como si estuviera tomando el té en algún sitio, de seguro que paso algo - se respondió Donnie.

- Tenemos que seguir buscando - dijo y volvió a correr sobre los techos de los edificios con Mikey y Donnie atrás, los dos iban corriendo buscando a Spike pero en su camino se toparon con unos indeseados Xever y Rahzar los cuales aparentemente estaban entrenando.

- Bueno, Bueno ¿Que tenemos aquí? - dijo Xever con una gran sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Que hacen 3 tortugas vagando solas en las calles? - dijo Rahzar con sorna.

- Podrían toparse con vándalos - dijo Xever estirando los músculos al igual que Rahzar.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? - dijo Raphael poniendo pose de pelea.

- Oh, nada en especial - dijo Rahzar - solo quise venir a entrenar y ver el potencial de mi nuevo cuerpo que tu pequeño hermano me obligo a tener - dijo viendo amenazadoramente a Mikey que estaba atrás de Donatello, este se movió de tal forma para que Mikey estuviera un poco mas protegido a la hora de pelear

- ¡No Vinimos A Buscar Pelea! - esas palabras se oían extrañas viniendo de boca de Raphael

- Que lastima, nosotros si - dijo Xever que se acerco rápidamente a Raphael mientras que Rahzar lo hacia con Donnie y Mikey.

La pelea no iba a favor de las tortugas, Raphael no se podía concentrar adecuadamente por lo que termino recibiendo muchos golpes por parte de Xever, mientras que Donnie y Mikey estaban tratando de esquivar y golpear a Rahzar quien simplemente reía mientras los veía retroceder a cada golpe que iba hacia ellos, las tortugas tenían mucha desventaja al no tener a Leonardo liderándolos, Raphael al ser acorralado en una azotea entre tanques de gas por parte de Xever se sintió desesperado, empezó a ver hacia todos lados, en una vista fugas vio a Leonardo adentro de una habitación.

- Supongo que ya no tienes planes, bueno, terminare con tu sufrimiento - dijo Xever sacando una navaja pero Raphael le sonrió.

- Me queda uno - le aventó una bomba de humo haciendo retroceder a Xever, cuando enfoco la vista lo vio huyendo pero lo siguió.

- Leonardo! - se poso en el umbral de la ventana - ¿Estas en… la hora del Té? - pregunto algo enojado pero Xever lo jalo desde afuera cayendo los dos al suelo seguidos por Leonardo que llevaba el mutageno y se lo acomodaba en el cinturón, Xever ahora estaba en desventaja teniendo a dos tortugas contra el, pero para su suerte una ya estaba muy vencida, Xever fue retrocedido por Leonardo y Raphael asta topar con un callejón sin salida.

- Se acabo FishFace - dijo Leonardo con tono heroico.

- No, no todavía - dijo desde arriba Rahzar dejando caer a Donatello y Michelangelo los cuales estaban casi inconscientes, Raphael y Leonardo no tuvieron mas opción que dejar a Xever de lado y atrapar a sus hermanos menores, tan pronto como los atraparon Rahzar bajo en un saldo y dio un potente golpe a Leonardo estampándolo en la pared junto con Donatello, Raphael cargando a Mikey fue a ver como estaban sus otros dos hermanos mientras que dejaba a Mikey suavemente en el suelo, tomo sus sai's con firmeza y se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de Xever y Rahzar

- Jaja! Esto se esta volviendo Demasiado fácil - dijo con sorna Rahzar antes de correr hacia el y darle un puñetazo sin pensar que lo iba a esquivar, después Xever se acerco a el dándole muchas patadas y puñetazos fallandolos todos, Rahzar y Xever empezaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo y después de muchos intentos, Raphael se quedo sin energías después de esquivar y recibir varios golpes.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes tortuga? Bien, Terminemos con esto - dijo venenosamente Xever mientras empuñaba un cuchillo

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Mientras tanto en otro lugar :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Spike se había quedado dormido sobre las cajas de verduras las cuales la mayoría estaban vacías y otras aplastadas, Spike se había comido una gran parte de los vegetales sin ser descubierto, por instintos se levanto alarmado, algo estaba pasando, algo malo, después de sentirse alarmado solo se le venia una palabra en la cabeza.

- "Raphael" - sin mas corrió a donde sus instintos lo guiaron, corrió hasta llegar al callejón donde fueron vencidas las cuatro tortugas.

- Terminemos con esto - escucho decir a Xever mientras empuñaba un cuchillo hacia Raphael, se enojo profundamente y antes de que Xever hiciera algo, Spike lo envistió y lo estampo en la pared.

- ¡¿Spike?! - Pregunto aun consiente Raphael al ver a su mascota llegar tan sorpresivamente.

Rahzar se impresiono con la rapidez y poder de esa nueva tortuga que había llegado a romper un poco la pared y con una gran sonrisa dijo

- ¡JA! ¡Al fin un contrincante digno! - dijo con una venenosa sonrisa y mostrando sus filosas garras de fue velozmente hacia el, Spike no esquivo nada y con apenas un movimiento detuvo a Rahzar tomándolo por el brazo, Rahzar lo vio impresionado y antes de hacer nada, Spike lo lanzo al aire haciéndolo ir a varios metros del suelo, Spike salto y empezó a golpearlo mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire, tomándolo de los pies, Spike arrojo a Rahzar directo al suelo a toda velocidad haciendo que Rahzar cayera encima de Xever que apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe, los dos aturdidos lograron pararse y ver algo asustados a esa enorme tortuga que había llegado sin avisar y que en ese momento los veía con odio.

- Largo - dijo Spike con un tono bastante sombrío lo cual asusto a FishFace y Rahzar haciendo que huyeran a toda velocidad.

- S-Spike… - trato de pararse Raphael y Spike rápidamente se acerco a el ayudándolo a levantarse - hablaste… puedes hablar - Spike solo le sonrió y se mantuvo callado - supongo que no lo dirás - sonrió como pudo ya que le dolía la mayor parte del cuerpo

- Uhh… - gimió Leo enderezándose en el suelo alado de Mikey y Donnie que también se estaban empezando a recuperar.

- ¡Chicos! - se acerco rápidamente a Leonardo que era el que mas rápido estaba recobrando la conciencia - Leo, ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras que Spike cargaba a Donatello y Michelangelo

- Si… ¿que paso? - dijo sobándose la cabeza y con los ojos serrados mientras se apoyaba en Raphael.

- Nada realmente, buscábamos a Spike por todos lado y de repente estábamos en una pelea contra FishFace y Rahzar mientras que tu estabas en la hora del Té, apareciste por fin te golpearon por la espalda, te quedaste inconsciente junto con Mikey y Donnie, nos estaban ganando hasta que llego Spike y los hizo polvo, nada extraño, lo usual - dijo rápidamente y como si nada Raphael.

- ¿Spike? - volteo hacia atrás y vio a la enorme tortuga que estaba cargando a sus otros dos hermanos como si nada - ¡Es Enorme! - dijo impresionado.

- Lo se, pero para detalles tendremos que esperar, primero hay que atender nuestras heridas - dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a caminar.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: Minutos después en la guarida :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

- Déjame ver si entiendo - dijo Donatello en la cocina junto con sus hermanos y Spike después de escuchar la historia que les dijo Raphael - Nos estas diciendo que Spike llego después de que nos desmayáramos.

- Y peleo contra Rahzar y FishFace - siguió Mikey.

- Y gano usando Ninjutsu - dijo Leo.

- Sip - dijo mientras tomaba una soda de lata.

- Eso es ¡INCREIBLE! - dijo Mikey viendo con admiración a Spike que estaba acostado en la mesa de cocina la cual milagrosamente no se rompía por el nuevo peso de Spike.

- Ciertamente - dijo Leonardo viendo a Spike - y ¿Sabe hablar? - pregunto viendo a Raphael.

- Si, pero no quiere decir nada ¿Verdad Spike? - se acerco a el y le puso una mano en la cabeza, Spike solo levanto la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada calmada - ¿Ves? - vio a Leonardo.

- Ciertamente es una historia impresionante - dijo Splinter entrando a la cocina - aunque no me resulta tan difícil de creer que Spike sepa Ninjutsu - dijo acercándose a Spike.

- ¿Sensei? ¿Porque es fácil de creer que Spike sepa Ninjutsu? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Si, cuando peleo parecía como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida - dijo Raphael.

- Spike siempre a estado atento a los movimientos, no solo a los de Raphael, si no a los de todos, ah visto entrenamientos y a escuchado mis lecciones, es lógico que aprendería Ninjutsu junto a todo lo que a visto de nosotros ¿No es así Spike? - froto con su mano la cabeza de Spike y este solo sonrió y hizo un sonido digno de una tortuga común y corriente, Splinter sonrió pero la borro rápidamente y vio directamente a Raphael - Mi pregunta es, Raphael ¿Quieres seguir encargándote de Spike tu solo? - esa pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Raphael - Ahora Spike es mucho mas grande y probablemente difícil de controlar ¿Quieres tomar todas las responsabilidades del nuevo Spike? - Raphael lo pensó un poco pero al sentir la mirada de Spike lo vio directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

- Spike sigue siendo Spike, y aunque sea mas difícil yo siempre tomare la responsabilidad sobre todo - dijo firmemente y con una sonrisa que Splinter acompaño con una propia.

- Me alegro que pienses de la forma correcta, ya es tarde y mañana tienen entrenamiento, vallan a dormir.

- ¡Hai Sensei! - Dijeron todos a coro y mientras salían de la cocina Raph se detuvo.

- Ah! Como llevare a Spike a mi habitación? - dijo volteando la cabeza y mirando a Spike el cual los veía atentos al ver que se alejaban.

- Supongo que Spike ya tiene la respuesta - dijo Splinter con una gran seguridad y una ligera sonrisa.

- Que? - pregunto Raphael y con toda sorpresa Spike había sorprendido a Raphael saltando y aferrándose a Raphael haciendo que este se Mantuviera en cuclillas con Spike en su espalda aferrándose como siempre lo ah hecho cuando Raphael lo llevaba a cualquier sitio.

- ¡Haha! ¡Spike no ah cambiado! - dijo Mikey entre risas.

- Quieres ayuda? - le pregunto Leonardo inclinándose un poco y preparándose por si Raphael se caía.

- N-n-no… dije que tomare todas las responsabilidades… aunque me cueste - dijo tratando de no caerse y empezando a caminar a su cuarto con pasos pesados y lentos y con Spike en su espalda, las tortugas y Splinter sonriendo ligeramente al ver a Raphael tan decidido sin contar necio.

Fin.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Ook, les diré porque escribí este fiction

(algún lector: a nadie le interesa)

TU TE CALLAS! Ò3Ó

Realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en el capitulo "Slash and Destroy" no me gusto que Spike se hiciera malo (Spike es mi tortuga favorita -w-)  
Así que trate de hacer un Fanfiction de mi versión de la historia con un final feliz, ya que el hecho de que Spike se hiciera malo me bajo mucho el animo, asi que para sanar las heridas en mi pobre corazón (ok, eso sonó muy gay) escrivi este fiction con un final feliz

La historia la pensé de varias maneras:

-Que Spike si quisiera herir a los hermanos de Raphael pero al final no lo hace por Raph.

-Que Raphael tiene que tratar de controlar a Spike (que se pasea por toda la guarida) mientras que sus hermanos no están (que por cierto los tres estaban con la niña) y tratar de que Splinter no lo viera aunque al final falla.

-Que sus hermanos estaban en apuros y Raphael seguido sin que se dirá cuenta por Spike

-Etc Etc Etc~

Al final escribí esta versión porque fue la que mas me convenció y la que mas se me facilito.

Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, si les gusto, díganmelo en un mensaje, si les encanto, pónganlo en favoritos, eso me animaría a seguir escribiendo historias.


End file.
